Turning tables
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Ruining someones life always comes with a price!


**Another oneshot from the nameless face ! hope you enjoy x**

 **please review x**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

I stand watching, waiting, and the anger is building up inside me. I keep my distance, I have to. If I get involved that me out in the open, I have to do this for my own protection. The day is drawing to a close and the sun is beginning to reach the horizon. How dare he? That's no way to address your own flesh and blood. "Freak" the word pieces my skin. That it I've had it. No one says that and doesn't get the consequences. Dylan's faces drops, his heart heavy, a ton of falling bricks. That man, that man. My words can't form in my mouth I'm disgusted. He is meant to be a father, a role model the one who protection and fights tooth and nail for his son and yet here he is ripping in Dylan.

Dylan has already been through so much. He needs help not some snide comments from a low life. The man, the ghastly man pushes through the doors to see his 'girlfriend'. She's better off without him, this world is better off without him and that's where I come into the equation. This is my moment, my victory, my little bit to add in making this earth a better place to walk.

I make my way outside, into the depth of the bitter night air, there's a definite chill. It smells like pain, the pain in which he is about to suffer. He'll leave soon enough, but for now I'll just linger in the shadows, just another creeper in the night, the nameless face that haunts their dreams.

There he is, the doors open and he walks out, I tap my pocket, yes it's there, all set and ready. It's my turn, my turn to seek revenge for all the wrong he has done. He hasn't changed, never would. This is to end Dylan's suffering due to this being, to call him a 'man' would be offensive to mankind. He began to walk over the car park to the exit of the hospital grounds. I need to move quickly, silently, discretely. I can't be seen, the gloom offers me protection, and it gives me courage

He is nearing the corner, I take the blade from my pocket, his back is facing me this is my chance, he took a step around the corner and now it's my turn to show him the true meaning of evil. I plunge the blade deep into his kidney, a yelp of pain escaping his lips. I pull it out forcing his now bloody body up against the wall, I stared at him, straight in the eyes. I'm in control, I have the power and there's nothing he can do. His eyes glisten with fear, his body sweating, and the sweet smell of his trepidation entering my nostrils. I live and breathe for this. The taste of a victory, of the pay back, of giving someone their just desert.

I lift my hand containing the blade again, watching as his panic stricken eyes dart from side to side looking for help. I spear his heart with the blade, and blood comes gushing out of his body, I yank the blade out and then repeatedly begin to stab it into his flesh, his top is soaked in his blood. I step back and watch as he fights for his life, he is slowly bleeding to death. My adrenaline levels ae sky high, the buzz I get never seems to falter. This exuberating, it's thrilling and most of all its dangerous. What's life without a bit of risk?

His body falls, lying limp against the cold, hard ground. I pull out my HCl and clean the blade, I need to move his body to somewhere everyone can see. He is my trophy. His body belongs to me, his rotten soul belongs to me. My work here is done. I drag the body round to the front of the hospital and lay him on the ground near the bench, I take one last look around. A smile creeps onto my face. Yes I'm happy.

I slink away, the darkness wraps around me I'm gone just another nameless face.

 **2 hours later**

I walk back towards the hospital, I see blue and white tape cornering off the area. A small crowd have gathered around the body. Dylan's there his face expressionless. He stands staring. I walk closer. Among the crowd I'm a no body but I know different. Once again they are admiring my skills. The body is lifted up and placed into a body bag, here comes my favourite part the zip is pulled up he's gone. Dylan seems relaxed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his 'dad' is wheeled away.

That's me done for the day. Off I go back into the big wide world. Just anonymous being in a crowd.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
